


Frustrated Love

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Trish finally tells Mickie how she feels...(Set at Royal Rumble 2018)AU.





	Frustrated Love

“Mickie... Mickie.... stop... stop a moment... please...”

Mickie turns when Trish grabs her arm, pulling her to a stop.

“Go find Lita, have fun... you don’t need me...”

“Mickie...”

Mickie had turned away, emitting a slight snarl when Trish yanked her round again, about to say something when Trish stunned her into silence by pulling her closer, kissing her fiercely. Once Mickie had collapsed forward a little, melting into Trish despite herself, Trish had smiled, letting her lips brush Mickie’s ear.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m in love with you....”

Her voice softened as she added.

“I love you, Mickie... just as much as I ever loved Lita.”


End file.
